


Rise

by Omgpeachsnapple



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Post Chapter 50, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omgpeachsnapple/pseuds/Omgpeachsnapple
Summary: This two day seperation had been harder than most.





	Rise

Save your tears  
For the day  
When our pain is far behind  
On your feet  
Come with me  
We are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears  
Take your place  
Save them for the judgment day  
Fast and free  
Follow me  
Time to make the sacrifice  
We rise or fall

 

\---

Rise  
2017

\---

 

This two day seperation had been harder than most. 

The latest scouting mission had returned, far less than had first ventured beyond the walls. She had been placed on recovery and, frustratingly, left behind. Two days of sleeplessness, endless pacing, frantic fidgeting. She picked at her nails and then the skin until her thumb was raw and bled freely and endlessly. 

And then they were, _finally_ , back and she waited impatiently in the crowd, standing on tiptoe and craning her neck for her first sight of him.

He rode into the city and immediately his eyes found hers. Hazel met grey and without waiting any further, he threw his reigns to a stoney-faced Jean and leapt off his horse. She opened her arms and he responded by ducking and sweeping her up into his arms. Pressing her to his chest, he carried around her the back of the nearest house. She was wearing a dress and she subconsciously knew why, though outwardly her good sense told her to say it was just because it was a brillantly sunny day. Arms and legs shifted as he pressed her back against the nearest wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. She'd also had the subconscious thought to skip her undergarments and he slipped into her easily and fiercely. She gasped into his mouth and he pressed it back into her with a searing kiss. Their coupling was quick and determined and lovely, with his forehead pressed to hers as the love between them radianted brightly, a beacon over the awful circumstances of their lives. She grinned as she thought of Armin's face, of Sasha's, of Captain _Levi's_. Never had they been so bold, so public. She thought they had kept it so secret but she thought of Armin's smirk and knew they had not been so discreet. She thrilled in it. She delighted in them knowing, knowing that she was his, _his_ , and she gave herself completely and willingly. She was glad they knew. She hoped her comrades imagined them together, under circumstances just like this. He finished quickly inside her and he thought he had disappointed her. He reached under her dress, touching her most sensitive of places but she stopped him. She was so soft and he ached to touch her but she had only wanted the closeness of him, of this _thing_ , that only they would ever, ever do with each other. 

She loved that feeling and she loved him. 

She told him and he didn't stop her with a kiss, because even though he knew, he loved and longed to her to say it out loud. His heart swelled so intensely he seriously thought it might just burst and he repeated her words, over and over, as they grinned and laughed and simply were.

They had to go back now and acknowledge, at least subtly, their newly revealed status. 

But for a moment longer they stayed, wrapped in the scent and pureness of each other, absolutely, perfectly safe in this awfully timed world. 

As long as there was love there was hope.

Kill them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dealing with this one. I'm super high.


End file.
